


Conquistador

by goodmorningtomidnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Natsu-centric, the guild is just mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningtomidnight/pseuds/goodmorningtomidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''We must not die for our friends. We must live for them.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquistador

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english - actually i wrote it once when i was bored to death at school, and I posted it to know how ao3 works. If there are any mistakes in the grammar, please feel free to tell me! Anyways, i hope you'll enjoy it! ;)

Fight. He has to fight. For them. For _him_. For the guild. For the friends. Because they are his strength, his motivation. They are the reason he lives. Without them, nothing would be the same. He can’t even imagine his life without them, they are too important.

He has to go ahead. He has to fight, for his guild’s honor.

To struggle, not to sink.

To burn, not to lose.

To live, for them.

He has fought well. He almost had crushed his opponent until the latter got up, more powerful than ever. ‘’What you’ve just seen wasn’t even a quarter of my strength’’, he said. But Natsu isn’t afraid. He isn’t afraid, because he knows that his friends support him. And he knows that if he doesn’t fight, his ennemy will win – because he’s not unconscious, he knows the other man’s force and he knows he can be stronger than Natsu is.

So, Natsu is going to fight. For his guild, which is more his family than a simple guild. For Lucy and Happy, his best friends. For Erza, who he considers like a sister. For Jii-chan, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Kana, Evergreen. Even for Laxus, and Gajeel. And especially for Gray. Gray, who has done so many things for him, Gray who loves him – he knows ; even if they always fight each other, he knows that the boy loves him. Gray who cares about him like no one else. His best friend, his worst enemy, the love of his life – because, at the end of the day, that’s what Gray is for Natsu.

Natsu is going to fight, he’s going to fight and he’s going to win, because he can’t leave like that. And he’s going to win, because his friends are with him, and they’ll be proud of him.

_« We must not die for our friends. We must live for them. »_


End file.
